Përdoruesi diskutim:Planeti
Përshëndetje, artikujt tu i kam grisur sepse kan qenë në vend jo të duhur. Cdo person, nëse është ndonjë biografi duhet futur në artikullin e tijë kurse cdo prosefion në vendin e vetë si gjeografi, artisti, perandri, vrasësi etj ose nëse don që disa persona të i mbledhësh brenda një faqeje atëhere krijon lista: shembull: Lista e piktorëve shiptarë, Lista e presidentëve të Shqipërisë, Lista e gjeografëve shqiptarë, Lista e gjeografëve të Kosovës etj. Shumë me rendësi është që në artijur të përdoren shkronjat ë, Ë, ç dhe Ç (në diskutim nuk është pa tjetër). Nëse ke dicka të pyetësht mos hezito më pyet. (Puntori 20 Gusht 2007 12:21 (UTC)) Pershendetje E kam te kjarte se nuk e kam vendos ne vend te duhur por a ka mundesi te me kthehet e ta vdndosi ne vendin e duhur.Planeti 20 Gusht 2007 12:40 (UTC) :Po e shoh cka mund te bej. (Puntori 20 Gusht 2007 13:08 (UTC)) Ngatërrim Planet shiko se ke ngatërruar Kategorit me Artikujt. Si do që të jetë nëse të duhet ndrihmë pyet. Nuk ka pyetje të gabuar por vetëm përgjegje të gabuar. Si do që të jetë për pjesët që mendonë se nuk je në gjendje të i integroshë në artikujt ekzistues shkruaj në fleten e diskutimit të artikullit përkatës ose nën seksionin Shiko edhe këtë.--Hipi Zhdripi 29 Gusht 2007 14:18 (UTC) Editimi i Figures thumb|220px|right|Flamuri i Shqipërisë. (shembull) Pershendetje! Kam nevoj per nduihme rreth vendosjes-veprimit me foto. nese keni mundesi te me ndihmon do t'u jem mirenjohes. Falminderit... :: thumb|220px|right|Komenti ... :::Figura:Shembull.jpg - eshte baza e figures :::thumb - e vendos nese i shton figures koment, pa thumb nuk paraqitet komenti nen figure. :::right, center apo left - jane qe te mundesojne qe figuren te e vendosh djathtas, ne mes ose majtas. Nese e ke thumb nuk ke nevoj te e vendosh right sepse figura automatikish kalon ne te djatht. :::220px - eshte numer i cili mund te nderrohet dhe sipas petij numri caktohet madhesia e figures por nuk duhet harruar gjithmon prapa te i vendoset px. ::: Komenti... - Nese do i vendos fotos koment ::: |''' - Tegjitha komandat ndahen me |. ::: Pa '''thumb - nese nuk do te i vendosh fotos koment, mos i vendo komanden thumb. :: Pershendetje (Puntori 19 Shtator 2007 14:05 (UTC)) Kategoria dhe Artikulli Category:Ishuj‎ --> Brionet Vlerësimi i juaj për artikullin më duket tepër kritik, dhe i tepruar. Nëse për juve nuk vlenë të shkruhet se Gad. I Istrës ka marr emrin nga fisi Ilir atëherë le të jet shtu , por unë megjithëate mendoj se ka vlerë të madhe. Ju faliminderit për bashkpunim pres ndihmen tuaj konkrete, do t'u jam mirënjohës.Planeti 2 Shtator 2007 10:53 (UTC) Ne jemi duke u munduar të ndihmojmë në gjërat konkrete (teknike) të projektit. Për përmbajtjen e artikullit nuk e kemi fjalën. Shiko më poshtë udhëzimet që po i jepë Përdoruesi:Eagleal. Do të vije dita që do qeshim për këto mosmarrveshje. Tung--Hipi Zhdripi 2 Shtator 2007 18:05 (UTC) ---- :Planet, meqë informacionet i ke shkruar ti të lutem të marësh textin që shkruajte dhe ta vendosësh te artikulli Bionet. Poshtë texti: Ishuj dhe park nacional në detin Adriatik, në pjesën kroate të Adriatikut.Gjinden në perendim të bregdetit të Istrës dhe përbëhet nga 14 ishuj me një sipërfaqe 36.3 km katrorë. Dy ujdhesat më të mëdha jan Brionet e Mëdha 7 km katrorë dhe Brionet e Vogla 1.7 km2. Brionet jan të banuara qysh heret. Në mijëvjeqarin e prë para krishtit në Brijone vjen fisi ilir Histri, nga I cili fis më vonë e merr edhe emrin gadishulli I Istrisë. Ma vonë vijnë Keltët, dhe Romakëtdhe në shek. e në e VI-të Kroatët. Duke iu faliminderuar bukurive natyrore Brionet në vitin 1983 i kan shpallë park nacional. :Shpresojë të kesh kuptuar, faleminderit. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 2 Shtator 2007 13:22 (UTC) Kategorit Futja e artikujve në kategori bëhet duke shënuar në fund të fletës Category:Filonkategoria. Fatëkeqësisht ky term i urdhëresës së sistemit operues ende na duhet të përdorim në anglisht.--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Shtator 2007 08:01 (UTC). Shiko historikun e fletës Versioni Planeti ; Versioni Eagel; (këtu e futa në kategori)--> Versioni Dan--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Shtator 2007 08:06 (UTC) Upss!!Nëse jemi duke të bezdisur vazhdoje tënden dhe mos u ndal. Vetëm se me pak përkushtrim na lhtëson edhe neve punën.--Hipi Zhdripi 3 Shtator 2007 08:09 (UTC) Ke një përgjegje KËTU. Tek kategoritë nuk është pikë-presje; por pikë-pikë :. Zmadhojë shkronjat se i dëmtonë sytë. Upss!! Ndoshta të hynë në punë kjo -- > Ndihmë:Tabela. Ka edhe disa gjëra tjera pos Tabelave por ende nuk është përfunduar ky Doracakë.--Hipi Zhdripi 8 Shtator 2007 07:13 (UTC) Kategorizimi i kategorive I nderuar editues kategorizimi i kategorive behet sipas logjikes vertikale te gjerësisë tematike gjithëpërfshirëse. Pra logjikisht kategoria Male nuk mund te jet pjese e kategorisë Male në Kosovë, por e kundërta, pra ajo që është më e vogël hyn në atë që është më e madhe. Ja një shembull: Category:Maja në Kosovë --> Categoy:Male në Evropë -->Category:Male. (Kështu me e vogla shkon tek e madhje). (Puntori 9 Shtator 2007 13:31 (UTC)) ::Ne te shkruajm ty per diskutim kurse ti nuk diskuton dhe pastaj ankohesh se artikujt jane ne emer te tjeterkujt apo edhe te jan grisur. ::Puna qe po ben ti eshte gabim. Malet e karadakur nuk shkruhet ne kategori por haper artikull per to si Alpet, Korabi, Himalajet, Olimpi etj etj. pra : Malet e Karadakut e jo te futet material ne kategori sepse do te griset tan kohen dhe ne ket menyr edhe neve na merr koh por dhe vet humb kohe. (Puntori 10 Shtator 2007 07:59 (UTC)) Faleminderit shum, ju kerkoj falje por me te vertete po me ngatrrohen gjerat edhe njiher ju faleminderoj per ndihme.Planeti 10 Shtator 2007 08:05 (UTC) ::Je i mire se ardhur.Kurdo qe te duhet ndiohme me shkruaj dhe kurdo qe mundem te ndihmoj. (Puntori 10 Shtator 2007 11:49 (UTC)) pershendetje . Dua te filloj me regjionet e Kosoves si nenkategori te Categori Kosovë, tregom si te vproj ose te lutem rregulloje qe te mund te vazhdoj te shkruaj per regjipnet e Kosoves. psh, Anamorava si regjion, pastaj regjionet tjera etj ju faleminderoj per ndihme dhe bashkpunim Planeti 12 Shtator 2007 08:45 (UTC) ::Ti shkruaj artikuj shembul: Anamorava, etj dhe une pastaj i kategorizoj dhe pasi te e shohesh se si i kategorizoj une patasj edhe ti i kategorizon. Kryesore eshte te mos futesh materiale ne kategori por te krijosh artikuj. (Puntori 12 Shtator 2007 09:23 (UTC)) Pershendetje. Ju kerkoj falje jam munduar qe mos te ju ngarkoj opor si duket i kam ngatrruar gjerat. jam munduar te shkruaj pe rnji vendbanim ne Bullgari e si duket i kam ngatrruar gjerat. ju kerkoj falje, e njiherit ju falaminderoj per ndihme e bashkpunim.tung ::Mos ki dert. E permiresova artikullin duhesh vendosur tek Arbanasi (Bullgari), sepse me titullin Arbanasi tanime ekziston arikulli dhe do te ket nje artikull kthjellim per kete per te treguar se me emrin Arbanasi njihen disa vendbanime dhe jo vetem 1. Pershendetje ´(Puntori 17 Shtator 2007 14:14 (UTC)) Comandi Redirect Nje keshill dhe ndihme: Kur eshte nevoja si tipi i Kalabria dhe Calabria nuk ka nevoje te besh nje artikull per çdo na ato. Ka dy menyra: # Çone nje #REDIRECT [['''artikulli]]' ne faqen tjeter, jo ate origjinalen. # E zhvendos faqen (''shiko lart ke nje '''buton Zhvendose) te emri origjinal. Shembull: * Krijove artikullin Kalabria, por duhet te jete Calabria? Atehere "Zhvendos" Kalabria -ne- Calabria. * Krijove artikullin Calabria, por duhet edhe Kalabria? Atehere ço '#REDIRECT [['Calabria]]' ne faqen '''Kalabria'. Shpresoj se u shpjegova mire. Ke edhe kete ne qofte se te intereson: Wikipedia:Si redaktohet një faqe. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 23 Shtator 2007 14:35 (UTC) Falminderit shum por besom krejt meë është ngatrruar tw lutem rregulloje si të mundesh. Flm ne bashkpunim. Kristofor Kolombi pershendetje! Nuk kam pasë njohuri se ndodhet artikulli per K. Kolumbon, pastaj ka ndodhë që të jetë i dyfisht. Ju ksha lut ta zgjidhni kete problem sepse nuk kam njohuri si ta bëjë. Vendosni vet cili ka përparsi. Faleminderit për ndihmë. ::Ska dert. Meqe je ti autori atehere vetem kopjoje materialin nga artikulli qe ke hapur ti tek ai qe ka ekzistuar me pare dhe pastaj une e grisi kete qe ke hapur tash. (Puntori 26 Shtator 2007 12:45 (UTC)) Faleminderit per mirkuptim dhe bndihme e bashkpunim Shkronja I = i :Tung planeti, :Shih pasi te i postosh artikujt kontrollo shkronjen i''' sepse po mbetet me te madhe '''I neper fjali. (Puntori 10 Tetor 2007 11:39 (UTC)) Pershendetje faleminderit nuk kam menduar per kete, tung Rregullimi i figurave :Planeti, :Figurat nuk ka nevoj te vendosen vetem ne fund te artikullit, pra mund te i vendosesh kudo dhe madhesia 220px nuk eshte fikse por mund te e rrisesh ose zvogelosh varesisht se si te duket me estetike ty er artikullin. :Sa i perket figurave per nje teme te caktuar mund te gjesh figura te shumta KETU dhe per ta vendosur figren ne wikipedia shqip e kopjon vetem emrin nga atje. :Nese te duhet ndihme me shkruaj. Tung (Puntori 15 Tetor 2007 10:24 (UTC)) Pershendetje faleminderit shum të pwrshendes. Pershendetje 1 Ju lutem te ma korigjoni nji gabim e ka bere ne artikujt e fundit . Kam shkru per Dr. Ejup Ganiq, por ne vend se ta permirsoj gabimin une i kam kriju dy artikuj te ngjjashem por njeri eshte shtypur titulli akademik gabimisht me falni por ju kisha lut qwe ta permirsoni gabimin tim.Ju lutem ta grisni at icli eshte shenuar gabimisht.Ndersa tjetrin ta vendosni te categoria Përsonalitetie. Unë nuk munda ta bëja. Planeti 16 Tetor 2007 15:58 (UTC) :::U kry puna gabimit. ::: E kam edhe nje sugjerim: Kur po i fillon artikujt shpesh po e shoh: 'Emri i artikullit'. - pra kete: .- mos i perdor sepse po duhet pastaj me i largu. Flm per mirkuptim. (Puntori 16 Tetor 2007 16:48 (UTC)) Faleminderit shum. tw pwrshendes Shkronja q dhe ç :Pershendetje, :Artikujt qe i punon, emrat e fshatrave afersisht i njoh (se vij nga ai rreth), por jo sakt dmth emri zyrtar se si njihen. Shembull ne e njohim Pograxha ti e ke emeruar Pogragja (mbase ke informata me te sakta). :Ajo qe dua te them eshte se duhet te kemi kujdes me shkronjat xh dhe gj sepse ne kosovë shpesh thuhet gj e literaturalisht shkruhet xh. :Ajo qe eshte edhe me e rrezikshme dhe qe perdoret me shpesh eshte q'''. Pra eshte shume e qarte se ne kosove perdoret '''q ne te folur e qe ne shume raste nenkupton ç''' dhe shkruhet ç. Per kete duhet qe te jemi te sigurt kur kemi ç te e shkruajm ashtu dhe jo q. :Shpresoj ne mirkuptim. (Puntori 18 Tetor 2007 07:55 (UTC)) Më vjen mirë që mund të kontriboj në këtë drejtim. Repekt të madh për punën tuaj. Sinqerisht. Kemi probleme sa i përket përdorimit të shkronjëws q, dhe ç pastaj gj dhe xh kur përdren për emrat, e kam edhe unë. Emrat zyrtar mendoj se disa as qëw kan kuptim por ne mundësisht duhet respektuar faleminderit për korigjim . pres ndihmen tuaj gjithnji. Fshati Besa Pershendetje ! ju lutem dua te shkruaj per nji fshat i cili ndodhet ne Tivar te Malit tw ZI me emrin Besa, por nuk po mundem sepse nuk kam pwrvoj sepse me te njejtin emer ekziston artikulli per Besën si fjlë nderi tek shqiptatët. Prandaj kam nevojë pë ndihmë. :: Shkruaje artikullin ketu: Besa. (Puntori 23 Tetor 2007 12:40 (UTC)) Reth fshatrave shqiptare ne Mal te Zi Nese e kupton serbishten atehere KETU mund te gjesh fshatrat e malit te zi dhe mund t'i kombinosh informatat tua dhe informatat qe ata i kan. (Puntori 25 Tetor 2007 19:49 (UTC)) Pershendetje ! Nuk kam problem me serbishten aspak, por po kam roblem me perdorimin e grfikoneve , bartjen e tyre, shabllinin e grafikoneve , para dy dite mesova shabllonin e vendbanimeve ne serba e Mal te zi, po po kam nevoje per grafikone e tabelat tjera. Flm nw Ndihmen tuaj te pershendes. :Ok, meqe nuk ke problem me serbishten atehere e ke leht me i bart grafikonet se ato i kishin pershkru brenda se ku fillon grafikoni dhe ku mbaron dhe vetem kopjoje edhe fshija pershkrimin serbisht dhe u kry. Nese nuk funksionon ne fund te kodit vendoja: '''|} sepse behet fjale per 2 grafiqe. Nese nuk funksionon atehere kopjoje ashtu si eshte edhe fute ne kod te artikullit dhe e fsheh dhe pastaj une e permiresoj. :Nje material e fsheh ne artikull nese e fut ne mes kti kodi: '', pra ajo qe eshte mes ketyre kllapave nuk paraqitet ne publik por mbetet ne kod. (Puntori 26 Tetor 2007 09:09 (UTC)) Pershendetje! rregulloje nese ke mundesi artikullin rreth Trojeve Shqiptare. flm tug.